


Yakov Feltsman Defends All of his Ridiculous Children

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Russian Skate Fam, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, protective yakov feltsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yakov holds a press conference and the press is stupidly rude about his skaters. He will not let it stand





	Yakov Feltsman Defends All of his Ridiculous Children

Yakov, who was tired of his brood of ridiculous skaters threatening, swearing, assaulting or otherwise traumatising the press, was actually looking forward to this press conference. They had filmed the skaters practicing while under strict instructions not to talk to any of them and now they were all gathered outside with only Yakov available for questions.

This was fool proof.

In a good mood he accepted a question from a man at the back.

“Thank you Coach Yakov, will you be keeping Georgi Popovich on another year despite his repeated utter failure to reach the Grand Prix Final?” the man asked.

Yakov frowned.

“Georgi is a skilled skater who medalled at one event and came fourth in another. I am extremely proud of him and his accomplishments are not to made fun of or dismissed. He does not deserve that disrespect” he answered glaring at the man before dismissing him and acknowledging a reporter near the front.

“Do you think that Mila Babicheva failed to win gold because she is too unfeminine in her behaviour?”

Yakov’s eyes narrowed at the question. The reporter in question was a slightly older woman he’d heard bemoaning the lack of “elegance and refinement” in women’s skating before. She was an ex-skater herself and he knew she’d never landed the jumps Mila could, the bitter old hag.

“She is third in the world and gained that title by her beautiful, elegant skating. Just because some former skaters lack skills to make the jumps Mila can make does not make her ‘unfeminine’ she is feminine and she is powerful and the two are not mutually exclusive and it’s insulting to her and I would say to all the female skaters to suggest otherwise” he answered through gritted teeth before snapping his attention to someone else.

“Yuri Plisetsky,” this reporter began and he smiled. Good no one was likely to insult the gold medal winner “clearly he caught a lucky break at the grand prix final…” and the smile fell.

“It was NOT a lucky break. He beat Victor’s short program world record and did a punishingly hard free skate and beat Katsuki fairly. True it was by a narrow margin but that was because both skaters brought their very best to the table. He won through hard work and dedication not LUCK.” He spat, “NEXT QUESTION”

There was a pause before a reporter raised their hand. Yakov nodded at him.

“About Victor, you said this last April that he was a selfish man who would never be anyone’s coach. Obviously, you were correct because he not only failed to help Katsuki win, but also plans to compete while bringing a far inferior skater to your rink without your consent. Do you think he’ll be able to wise up and drop Katsuki before the farce goes on too long?”

There is wary silence as the reporters watched with trepidation as Yakov turned purple with rage.

“HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE ALL OF YOU BUT EPESCIALLY YOU! YOU LOT MANAGED TO INSULT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY SKATERS AND YES I’M INCLUDING KATSUKI IN THAT! VICTOR WAS SELFISH AND IRRESPONSIBLE BUT HE PROVED HE CAN OVER COME THOSE TRAITS AND BE AN EXCELLENT COACH! KATSUKI BROKE HIS WORLD RECORD AND WON SILVER AT THE GRAND PRIX FINAL ONLY LOSING OUT ON THE GOLD BY .12 POINTS. VICTOR HAS PROVED HE CAN BE A COACH AND HE’S WORKING HARDER THAN EVER TO BE BOTH AN EXCELLENT COACH TO KATSUKI AS WELL AS A TRUE COMPETITOR! I VOLUNTEERED TO HELP COACH KATSUKI BECAUSE I COULD SEE HIS SKILL AND DRIVE AND HE IS WORTHY OF BEING HERE! HONESTLY I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM YEARS AGO! THAT WAS MY MISTAKE! MY SKATERS **ALL** OF THEM ARE TOP TIER, WORLD CLASS ATHLETES AND YOU DARE INSULT THEM WHEN YOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT PARASITES AND MAGGOTS! YOU COME TO MY RINK AND INSULT MY FAMILY LIKE YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOUR CAREERS? I CAN GET THE ISU TO BAN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FROM EVERY RINK IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT THAT!?”

A chorus of “No Coach Yakov’s” came out of the huddled, terrified, mass of reporters.

Yakov straightened his shirt.

“Very well” he said calmly, his face slowly returning back to its natural colour, “Then I expect that all of your articles on my skaters will be _glowing_ with praise and if I will know if it isn’t. Get out”

The reporters fled.

Honestly.

Next time he should just let his stupid children handle them.


End file.
